DragonCity Gems Guide
Dragon City Gem Guide Gems are the real cash currency of the game Dragon City. In this guide, we will go over everything that you need to know about getting free gems, and the best way to use your Dragon City gems. If you have found this gem guide helpful, please check out the rest of ourDragon City guides. How to get Free Gems in Dragon City Below we will list out all of the ways that you will be able to earn free gems throughout the game from normal game play. Take advantage on all of these methods to make extra gems to improve your game play. Level Up Leveling up in Dragon City will net your one free gem for every level up. Dragon City Goal Quest Some quest goals in Dragon City will grant you gems as rewards. You will usually receive gems as goal rewards forbreeding hybrid dragons in the game. Combat and Battle Rewards You will receive gem rewards when you complete the Stadium and Combat world leagues combat. By battling your way through the opponents in Dragon City and win, you will receive gems as rewards for winning. Check Dragon City combat guides to learn more about improving your chances of winning Dragon battles. Book of Dragon Gem Rewards When you complete the different dragon collections in the Book of Dragons, you will earn various amount of gems based on the type of collections. You can earn up to 5 gems for the completed collection of Legendary dragon collections. Dragon City Monday Rewards Every Monday in Dragon City, you have chances of winning up to 5 gems in a draw. This is a nice incentive for you to play every Monday. Daily Log in Rewards Every day that you log in in the game of Dragon City you can earn some log in rewards. The rewards gets bigger as you log in more days consecutively. You can receive gems as one of the log in rewards at the end of the daily login streak. Special Events and Promotions Once in a while, Social Point will offer special events and promotions that reward you gems in Dragon City. Take advantage of these events to earn extra gems for your own personal use. Quasi Free Gems – Offers You can earn gems through completing the offers inside the game. The reason I do not label it as free gems because you typically have to sign up for some sort of offer or program in order to receive the gems. Purchase Gems – With Money Lastly, you can always purchase Dragon City gems through real money trading. This is the fastest way to acquire the needed gems if you are rich enough to be able to spend the money. The Best Way to Spend Gems After getting gems, you need to spend gems on where it will make an impact for your game play. In general, avoid using gems on speed ups because “time” is free. Unless you have the spare cash to burn, avoid spending your gems on getting speed ups. You should also avoid spend gems onDragon City Gold or Food stacks because you can earn them naturally. Upgrade Hatchery Hatchery can increase the amount of eggs that you can hatch in the game. This is especially important later on in the game when you are going after more rare dragons. Because Dragon City Breeding does not guarantee 100% breeding chance of getting rare dragons. Thus you will have more eggs that will be queued for hatching. Ultra Breeding Tree Dragon City Ultra Breeding Tree is another good investment because it reportedly can increase your chance at breeding more rare and legendary dragons. However, this claim has not been thoroughly tested yet. But it is better to be safe to spend your Dragon City gems at places where it can truly make a difference. Having higher chance at breeding legendary dragon can lead you to your goals faster. In addition, it is good to have multiple breeding grounds as well so you can double the chances at getting your Dragons.